Simple
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Simplifying things makes things simplier for everyone, except for me. The less complicated something is, the more I think into it, which usually gets me into trouble. But, this type of trouble, wrapped in his arms, was something I could get used to. AU
1. Chapter 1

Simple

**A/N: **Okay, my newest experiment. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is AU!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_School._

_Six letter word._

_One Syllable. _

_One Word._

_Things that come to mind when I hear it: Bells, Homework, Teachers, Friends, Tokyo, America, Moving, Books, Math, Sasuke Uchiha, Isaac Cameron._

_Pre-School._

_Two Syllables._

_One Word…right?_

_Things that come to mind when I hear it: Snack Time, Movie Time, Play Time, Tokyo, Sasuke Uchiha, Friends, Bike, Home._

_Elementary School._

_Ten Letter Word-Six Letter Word._

_Six Syllables._

_Two Words._

_Things that come to mind when I hear it: Recess, Naptime, Alone, Teachers, America, Books, Moving, Isaac Cameron. _

_Junior High._

_Six Letter Word-Four Letter Word._

_Two Syllables…I think._

_Two Words._

_Things that come to mind: Isaac Cameron, Boyfriend, Isaac Cameron, My Boyfriend, Isaac Cameron, Mine, Friends, Homework, Teachers, America, Home. _

_High School._

_Four Letter Word-Five Letter Word._

_Two Syllables._

_Two Words._

_Things that come to mind when I hear it: Alone, By Myself, I wish I were in America._

_So, Diary, my mom is making me do this so I can 'collect my thoughts' again. Apparently, I used to rush home and right in you…you furry pink monstrosity with caramel stuck in between certain pages. I remember stopping in, like, seventh grade, right after Isaac broke up with me. Me. I'm Sakura Haruno. And he broke up with me? Excuse me? _

_Ahem. But that was a long time ago. Looking over this piece of paper, I don't even remember this 'Sasuke Uchiha' guy. That's a really weird name though._

_This move is really ticking me. Just when I'm used to being in America, just when I have tons of friends and I'm arguably the most popular girl in school, we move. Dang Dad and his job. Why's he have to be a doctor? Don't they usually _not_ move? Ugh. He's so weird. I could care less if they need help in their stupid hospital. They should get some Japanese doctors to do that; leave us Americans alone. _

_Anywayz, Mom said that I can start all over this year, and that I get a fresh slate in high school, as a sophomore. Who decides to move when they have a daughter that's a sophomore! Gosh! At least they moved during spring break and I didn't have to go through the awkward good-byes. But still. It hurts. Tear drop. LOL _Frowney _Face. _

_I totally hate this place. It's too crowded. I prefer American suburbia. Not this. My house isn't even the coolest or biggest on the block. It's this Yamanaka family's house. The girl there is nice. Too bad, I forgot her name. Oops. _

_Mom's calling me. TTYL. _

I slammed the book closed and stuffed it underneath my pillow. Groaning I yelled, "Yeah, Mom?" I swear, she should really just use the intercom system, because that would save the both of us pain. It hurts to yell. My Mom is an interior designer, so she, of course, was happy to move here, as well as my Dad. She was like a boiling and bubbling over pot of excitement on the plane, ranting and freaking about how awesome it would be to see the kimonos and traditional design here. She kept on saying that she named me after a Sakura tree that she found here when she was a kid, and that we really are natives to Japan, but I don't believe her. I'm American. I wear Abercrombie and Fitch when I want to play baseball with my older brothers, and when I'm tired of that and I want to play soccer in the mud, I change into Hollister. I'm not Japanese—trust me, I would know if I were or not.

Sure, I have the almond shaped eyes, even though they're not as squinty, in my opinion, but I have green eyes and pink hair. I mean, seriously, what Japanese person has pink hair? Just then, I girl in jeans and a T-Shirt walked across the street—I could see out my window—and she had pink hair. I scowled. It was dyed, I bet. It makes sense that I have gorgeous and unique pink locks, anyway. My Dad has hair that looks like it was bleached blonde, but it wasn't, and my Mom's hair is fire truck red. Red and white make pink, last time I checked. My Mom yelled back up, "Attitude, young lady! If you want to make friends, you better watch yourself."

I crossed my eyes and stuck a finger down my throat. If I wanted to make friends, all I need to do is show up and smile.

She growled, "Sakura! Come down here dressed for school in ten minutes or else I am taking away your cell phone!" Damn her and her Mommy Senses. She just knows when I am completely ignoring her. I grimaced as I removed my sheets. It was so cold in the morning here. In California, it's warm all the time, except really early and at night. Trudging to my walk-in closet, I pulled it open sadistically. It makes no sense for me to have _all_ these clothes and not be able to wear them. I angrily ripped out the ugly Konoha High uniform. What type of high school name is that? What type of high school's colors are blue, green and white? What type of high school makes girls wear white button down shirts and a blue tie!? It's the new century, people! I shrugged, the skirt isn't that bad though. It's one of those plaid ones, with the creases that kind of look like the cheerleading skirt I wore in sixth grade, but it was white blue and green. That ruined it. Tsk, it would've been way cuter if it were just pink.

A loud motorcycle motor roared from outside, and I ran over to my window just in time to see a sleek black Harley-Davidson speed off in the direction toward where the school was supposed to be. I peered closer as my heart rate slowed down, and I saw a little leaf symbol on the back of the boys dark blue jacket that was uniform. Before I started complaining about having to where that too, I found myself thinking about Isaac. That guy was just like my old jerk of a boyfriend; speeding and making all that unnecessary noise in a quiet suburb? Okay, that's rude. I grimaced. I hate someone already. I heard the garage door open and close too, then saw my brothers leave in their Jeep. Oh. I guess I am running kind of late.

My Mom yelled again from downstairs, "SAKURA! You have two minutes to get your spoiled ass down here!"

I groaned, stomping, "Fi-ine! It's your fault I'm spoiled anyway!"

Before she could storm up the stairs and give me a mouthful like what she usually does, I ran into my bathroom and slammed the door, locking it in the same motion. Ugh. If I were used to stupid Japan time, I would've had time to take a shower in the morning, too, as I usually do. But, anon, time only allowed me enough time to brush my teeth, powder on some light pink blush, smear on some pink lip gloss, and spray on my Spring Valley perfume. Ah. That smells good. I looked myself over one last time in my mirror, and battled with myself on whether or not I should wear a ponytail or not. It was already in a high pony but I'm not allowed to wear earrings so my ears look kind of awkward, but a ponytail really frames my face, but…

"HARUNO SAKURA! Thirty seconds!"

I jumped and sprinted down all thirty-five of our steps, skipped over to the toaster and pulled out a piece of toast and kissed my Mom on the cheek, "Love ya, babe." She started to yell at me, but by that time, I was already starting my white convertible in the garage and on my way to the school, toast in my mouth. I zoomed through the street, the wind blowing the loose wisps of hair out of my face, and I was sure I was going way faster than fifteen miles per hour. I shrugged while I messed with the radio. Oh well.

Soon I reached a stop sign, and I looked both ways, but stopped when I saw the same sleek black motorcycle from before parked in a driveway. I turned my body around and checked if anyone was behind me. All's clear. I stopped the motor from running, gas is something my parents make me pay for, and I turned down my radio some more, trying to hear the conversation going on in the garage of the semi-large (smaller than mine by a miniscule)brick house.

"You're such a dumbass! What do you mean you broke your Dad's car?" This voice was obviously irritated, but it was still had a really sexy, almost dark, tenor to it that I found irresistible. It was so smooth and fluid.

"I mean I broke it! I ran into the maple tree out front when I was backing out." That voice was scratchier, but not necessarily in a raspy bad way. I could tell that was a little clumsy but full of laughter. I glanced toward the maple he was talking about, and I felt my heart drop for that tree. It was completely slaughtered.

The first voice groaned, "That was a Rolls-Royce, Dobe. Your Dad is going to kill you."

"He has another one; he's the principal, and, well, if you haven't noticed, at a private school, they kind of make more than teachers."

"Why would I care? What do you want, a ride or something? I'm not letting you ride with me on my bike."

"Why not! I'm not walking to school!"

"Well then you're not going to school."

There was silence for a moment, and a figured they were done, until I heard the scratchier voice groan, "Fine. I'll go call my other best friend—oh wait, I don't have one. Damn, you're such a teme."

I felt bad for him until I heard laughter, and I guessed it they were having another guy fight. Ugh, boys are weird. I guess I'll have to fix this too, just as I fix all of my brothers' play fights that turn into real ones. I unlocked my seatbelt and slammed the door behind me, starting toward the garage, my heels clicking against the pavement. They said nothing about heels in the rulebook. The boys stopped arguing when I showed up in the opening, dangling my keys in my hand.

There was a blonde one with freckles dashed across his cheeks who ogled at me with his mouth wide open and eyes wide in amazement. He was already blushing, but when I smiled, he was as red as a tomato. The other, who was holding the blonde one in the air by his collar (he was wearing the school uniform too), stared blankly at me, seemingly assessing me. Probably asking questions in his head like, 'who is this stunningly beautiful babe who has come to save me?'. Instead, he glared at me and scowled, "Did you stalk me? Pink-headed freak." He dropped his friend and strolled calmly over to his Harley Davidson, not caring to put on his helmet. He waved to the blonde on the floor, "See ya, Naruto."

Naruto muttered, "Yeah, I'll see you at school, Teme." Before he started his bike, I stomped to the duck-assed guy and crossed my arms across my chest, glaring down at him, since I was taller than he was when he was sitting down. He blinked carelessly, "Didn't I dismiss you from my presence already, freak?"

I growled, and pointed a finger at his chest, "Okay, buddy, first off, my name is Sakura. Not freak. Or pink-headed freak. Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. And you, you wannabe rock star rebel with your 1986 Harley, are _nothing _to me. Now, I will dismiss _you_ from _my_ presence, and since I'm nice, I'll give your friend a ride." Naruto exclaimed in the background and ran over to my convertible while I continued playing this guy's glaring game. After a few seconds he scoffed, "Whatever, freak." Then he drove off, pulling out of his pocket and putting on some black sunglasses. I couldn't help but notice how he left the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and how he didn't tighten his tie up all the way, and how truly repulsive it was to uncannily disrespect rules like that. If I could follow them, he could.

In the car with Naruto, I unconsciously bobbed my head to _Tik Tok_ by Kesha, and asked him through the blowing wind, "What's that guy's problem?"

He laughed loudly, "That's just who he is. Basic bastard. He's, unfortunately, my best friend. Our parents were the first people in our neighborhood, and they became friends, so we're friends, I guess."

I nodded, "He's in our grade?"

"Yep. I doubt you'll have any classes with him, though. AP and College Prep. He's a frickin' genius."

I pretended as if I wasn't in AP classes for Math, English and Science, and smiled, "You know, you're my first real friend here. I'm just kind of fake with everyone else. With you, I feel like I can just talk."

He shrugged, "I get that a lot. What do you mean 'fake'?"

I forgot that there's different dialect and slang in Japan. He probably thinks I'm saying I'm a fake Barbie doll or something. I giggled, turning into the school parking lot, "I mean that I act like something I'm not. In America, that's all I did, it's a little hard to shake it off sometimes." He nodded ,hopping out of the car and opening the door for me, "Oh. I knew that. Anyway, thanks for the ride. You can sit with us if you want. If your friends with me, your friends with everybody."

I nodded shyly as I followed him to the biggest group of people loitering on the fresh green lawn. I scanned for 'The Bastard', that's what I'm calling him, and sure enough, there he was, staring blankly at me, IPod in hand, sunglasses back in his pocket. I glared at him and stuck out my tongue, which only made him smirk. Oh,…he is so high up on my list that he is dangerously close to being assassinated in his sleep, and I don't even know his name yet.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, but review will change my mind. Obviously, it's AU. Questions and stuff? Feel free to ask.**

**Until the next update…**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple**

NaruBaby2496

A/N: I had the writer's block of the century going on! However, I think it's mostly because I've never written an AU before, and I was a little stuck on how to get it going, you know. So, during my absence from this story, I've been reading many AU stories, so I think I'm starting to get a grasp. When I really get the plot steady flowing, I should be able to find an update date for this. Right now, though, I don't know when. Let's just say…every four to five days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Journal,

I don't really know what to say about my first day of school. Not much happened. (By that, I mean a lot of crap exploded and I really don't want to explain further right now.) I'll tell you after I finish getting the peanut butter out of my hair.

It Sux BN da Noobie,

Sakura 3

* * *

Hisashi Ohayashi Konoha Academy for Gifted and Excelling, it was formally called. I don't know why I keep on wanting to put it in as a public school. It could be because I've never really attended a private school, and I never wanted to because of the whole uniform thing. Looking over the brochure that my Mom stuffed in my backpack, I almost cringed. I hope they don't have an acronym, because if they do it spells HOKAGE. That's really lame. Maybe it would make more sense to me if I knew more about this place, but, seeing as I don't; it just seems really stupid to have such a long acronym that's actually a word. I poked Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, what's a Hokage?"

We were still out on the lawn, the school bell wasn't to ring until another fifteen minutes, but everyone was here early. I would take advantage of the amazing weather, too. If you could wear bikinis here, I would so be tanning right now. The crowd around me hushed, stopping their own conversation, and one boy with these weird-ass (but beautiful nonetheless…) lavender eyes and really long hair that Naruto introduced as Neji Hyuuga stared at me with a hard, solid, blank look. Man if I didn't feel like an idiot before…

He started, "We're not really supposed to talk about it, Haruno." His fluid voice wavered, as if he were debating with his self on whether or not he should tell me. By now, though, the whole lawn had hushed, making me so embarrassed. Why'd I even have to ask in the first place? I started smacking myself mentally, ugh; the world so hates me but Japan wants to kill me! A boy named Kiba, I think it was, did first. He pounced on me, making me yelp a little as I fell onto the grass, and he held my arms above my head by my wrists, he hovering above me. I would've cried of rape if I didn't know any better.

His dog-like eyes narrowed as he smirked, showing his sharp teeth. He pretended to sneer at me, but he really whispered between his teeth, "Alright, I know we're not supposed to, but, you deserve to know." He glanced around—the crowd was dispersing, realizing that this wasn't something they wanted to be a part of. When everyone had left, the tanned boy got off me and brushed off his hands, "Sorry for attacking you like that. People are bloody nosey when it comes to stuff like what you just asked. Whenever a fight between a chick and a dude starts, though, they go away." I nodded softly, getting up carefully and sitting back up. He said those words as if boys fought girls and girls fought boys like it were normal around here. I wondered if it was, but I postponed that question because someone was explaining the whole 'Hokage' thing.

Keeping a hushed tone, Bushy Brows (okay his name is Rock Lee) teased, "First off, it's Ho-ka-ge not Hok-age—" Everyone laughed softly to themselves, even the Bastard over there, who was still by his tree. I don't believe I still don't know his name. Neji quickly hushed Lee before the crowd returned and finished, "A long time ago, this area was separated into different countries. They were Earth, Thunder, Water, Wind, and Fire. There are your main cities in each country. For Earth there's Iwa, Lightning has Kumo, Water it's Kiri, and us, Fire, it's Konoha, as you should know. There're smaller countries too, but the only one that's worth talking about is the Sound. They have Oto."

When he finished the geography lesson, a pale boy, I think his name was Sai or something, handed me a map of everything Neji just explained. I glanced at it for a short while; it seemed like we were the biggest. Cautiously, I inquired, "Did each country have a leader or did they run around like wild banshees?"

Naruto laughed, "No—that's what he was getting at. The leader of Earth is the Tsuchikage, of Lightning Raikage, of Water Mizukage and of Fire its Hokage. Things got a little hectic, though. People got jealous of us and our kickass successful government. By people, I mean Oto, Kiri and Kumo. They're real twisted in the mind. So, anyway, there were a bunch of fights between the schools in each country, so much so that kids would go as far as murdering each other."

The Bastard spoke up, causing all of our heads to turn in his direction and get a heavy dose of whiplash. Even in that state, I could feel the coldness in his stare, "Nobody killed anybody willingly, Dobe. Even you know that."

They all stared at him for the longest, until Kiba scoffed, bringing the attention back to where it was originally, "Whatever. In the end, they stopped with the whole country thing and just decided to use a more subtle, not as obvious approach. Each of the private schools in the country has the acronym that spells out the leader's name. For us, as you've seen, it spells out Hokage. Same for every other place. The principal of the school is technically Hokage, low key. They, as in the Kages, decide a lot more of what goes on than just with the schools. I'll leave it at that since that's all they let us know."

I shrugged, "Who is Hisashi Ohayashi then? The first Hokage?"

A girl with buns in her hair, her name was TenTen (why not Eleven Eleven, lol!), laughed loudly, "He's made-up, but in the History Books, he is. The real first was Hashirama Senju—but I'm sure some people would rather not go into detail about him." She glanced at Bastard for a quick second, and then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "His family doesn't really get along with Senjus. He's way worse with his Physics teacher, Lady Tsunade, though. She's Senju."

I nodded softly, taking everything in. This place was already ten times more complicated than school was in America. Feeling a headache coming on, I brushed some loose strands of pale pink hair out of my face and exhaled, asking, "Hey, um, does anyone know where room 207 is?"

Sai perked up, "Naruto, Sasuke and I will walk you there. We're in that homeroom, too. Hatake Kakashi, right? If not, it should say Yamato." My eyebrow started to rise as to who this Sasuke character was, but before I could do anything, the bell rang; alerting all the students, that homeroom would begin in five minutes. Lee hopped up, "Alright. That's the Warning Bell. Let us run joyously TenTen, Neji—to room number 209!" And with that, he had grabbed his backpack and sprinted his way up the grand stairs, to the double doors. Neji rolled his eyes, "I'll see you guys at lunch. Come on TenTen." He offered her a hand to grab to help her up, and I couldn't help but notice the pinkness in her cheeks and the little squeeze her gave her smaller hand. They were so cute.

Kiba stretched up and yawned, that sounding more like a yowl from a dog, then shook his hair. I stared in awe. There is no way that guy is normal. He then waved, "I have to go get Hinata and Shino and wake up Shikamaru. I'll see you guys later." He leaned down to me and winked, "If you need anything, sweet cakes, I'll be in 208." I would've barfed if it weren't for the better of me—it wasn't that Kiba wasn't attractive or anything, he just wasn't my type, and, well, I'm still hung over on Isaac.

Soon it was just me, Sai, Naruto and Bastard. I scratched the back of my head, "So…aren't we going to be late if we don't leave now?" I couldn't help but notice how the whole lawn was quickly clearing out, other students of whom I didn't even know leaving to their lockers. Naruto groaned, "We have to wait for Teme's fan girls to leave." He pointed toward a larger group of girls still milling around, and I scoffed, trying to keep from calling them all whores. I would at least wait until I found out who this 'Teme' was. I saw Kiba and another dark-haired boy walk over there and drag a blonde girl away angrily, her herself kicking and obviously putting up a fight. I giggled. Some girls just need to stare at there crush obsessively before school, what's wrong with that?

Naruto added, "Besides, Kaka-sensei is always late. He won't be driving in until another half hour, I bet. The girls will be gone in about ten minutes. What're you're other classes?" He asked, messing with his tie, trying to loosen it. I glanced toward Bastard, who had stopped scrolling around on his IPod and glanced in our direction. He probably just keeps the headphones in so nobody will bother him. Smart move. I rolled my eyes and went into another pocket of my backpack. When I found my class schedule, I sighed, "Here, look at it." I handed the paper to the eager blonde.

After a few seconds, he gasped, and I saw Bastard put his IPod in his pocket and try to lean over to see the paper from where he was. I bet he was wondering what the commotion was; like, this girl must be such a fucking genius, she is so out of my league.

* * *

Leaning over into the tree, I put my IPod in my pocket. I bet this chick is in remedial homeroom.

* * *

Sai clapped, "Whoa, you're smart! Phys with Tsunade, Trig with Kurenai—what'd you do, take smart pills for breakfast everyday as a kid?"

I laughed, "Do Fruity Peebles count?"

Finally removing himself from the tree, Bastard decided it was time to leave, so he walked over to our little circle and scooped up his black backpack, "The fan girls are gone." I wanted to get up and smack him for being so expectant of us to follow him, but that seemed like that was the way things went around here, seeing as Sai and Naruto soon picked their backpacks too. I rolled my eyes and followed. I swear this is hurting me more than I ever thought. I am so used to being the leader in things; it just feels plain old weird. Besides, what happened to ladies first?

I grunted as I lifted my full-of-supplies backpack, and I struggled to keep up with the boys, who were walking like their backpacks weren't filled to the rim. What type of gym program did they have? Back in America, all we did in gym was talk and, maybe when the teacher was looking, pretend to be in the middle of a game. When the teacher asked what the score was though, that's when things got a little complicated.

I sped up a bit to keep up with Naruto and heaved, half out of breath from climbing these monstrous stairs, "Is anyone worth knowing in my classes? At least one? I don't want to be that new kid at school with no friends in all of her classes." He scratched his head, seriously thinking about his answer. I thought he forgot I even asked by time we reached the double doors entering the school, but, when we reached the air-conditioned haven, he found his answer. The blonde teen answered, "Um…the only you would know right now…Neji and Sasuke-teme, probably."

I threw my arms up dramatically, groaning, "Who's Sasuke?" I didn't really care either. The halls were basically empty except for your daily crack heads. I'm somewhat glad they have those here in Japan, too. I was starting to think everything was different. Bastard turned around and lifted an eyebrow, staring straight at me. I stared back for the longest, until something in the back of my mind told me that was him. Great. So that was the Sasuke Uchiha I had drooled over when I was younger.

I scrutinized his (perfect) face. I don't believe I used to like him.

Foolish, foolish me.

* * *

**Okay, end of Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. I tried to set up lots of different options. Did you see them? If you're confused let me know. OH! I did something cool. :3 Okay, so you know how Team 7 (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Sai) have homeroom in room **20**7. BOLDED SEVEN!!! LOL, did you get it? **

**Okay, maybe it's not so cool, but, kill me for it. **

**(PLZ DON'T! )**

**~Review and Junk?! I give cookies! **

**~~NaruBaby2496**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simple**

NaruBaby2496

A/N: Okay, chapter 3 is up and ready! Hm...what can I say about this chapter....well, it's pretty muchcontinuing the step up stuff. The plot hasn't officially started yet. Introducing a few more characters..._

* * *

_

_Journal,_

_So, homeroom was a new experience to me. Tell me it's because it's a private school, I'll believe you. But, with all my years, wasn't the teacher supposed to be in the room with the students?_

_My first few classes were pretty snore fest. Tell me it's because it's a private school, I'll believe you. But, with all my years, weren't teachers supposed to be normal?_

_I rather expected the girls to be mega-bitches though._

_~Yours, Sakura_

* * *

With the first step inside of room 207 (omg, I'm making it sound like it's haunted or something…), I was slightly surprised with all the screeches. Most of which included 'SASUKE-KUUN!!', 'I WANT UR BABIES!!!' and 'PLZ BUTTER MY MUFFIN!'. It was morbidly awkward, especially when they all stopped staring at Sasuke, and averted their attention to me. It was an experience straight out of a horror flick. I would've never expected fan girls to get so protective over a guy that doesn't even like them back. That's like taking one step forward and fifteen thousand steps ba-ack.

So, there were only a few seats left, and to my new kid luck, Naruto had already sat next to some redhead kid that he obviously knew from somewhere, Sai was seated with his equally pale art freak friends, and I had to choose between sitting dead pin in the front, or way in the back next to Sasuke. The Bastard. I groaned, my life seriously hates me and it's not funny at all. People started staring at me with questioning looks, probably wondering why I was standing in the front of the room looking like I was about to puke. It's not my fault I get sick when I have to make tough decisions—it's hereditary or something like that.

I didn't want to sit in the middle either, because most of the fan girl mega-bitches already dominated _that_ area, and I have a feeling they're already intimidated by my beauty. They might kill me or something. Being my savior from above, one girl, she had really light brown hair and crazy freckles spoke up, "Hey, you, Strawberry Shortcake." Now, I wouldn't normally (okay, I'm lying) reply to such absurd nicknames, but I turned my attention to her and rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, Freckles?" She glared at me and her smile immediately melted. Rolling her hazel eyes she scoffed, "You just made the mistake of a lifetime. Now sit down in the front before I decide to ruin your first day of school further than I have now planned to."

I glared back, "I'll sit where I want."

Freckles bit the inside of her jaw and raised a salon arched eyebrow. Snapping her fingers she ordered, "Sit. There. _Now_." The whole classroom had hushed, and I decided that I didn't want to play Beat-A-Bitch while everyone is paying attention. Besides, she's probably Queen B here, and I don't want to be known as the one who landed her in the hospital. Not yet, that is. So, I sat. I sat in the stupid chair and then it broke. The legs caved in and I fell with a _plop_ onto the hard linoleum right on my ass.

Of course then the desk part of the chair had to fall on my leg. It was—it felt like a fire going up my leg and my bone—god I could feel it burning, cracking, and splitting. Rounds of laughter came soon after the heavy desk collapsed onto me, and I don't even know if I was crying because it hurt like hell or if I was so embarrassed that I wanted to go in a corner and cry my eyes out. Naruto and Sai were just hiding their faces, ashamed even to know me. So, yeah, my face was about ten shades of red and the tears rolled out of eyes, off my cheeks and onto the tile. I am _so_ going to beat the girl's fake ass into the earth and hope she dies then burns in hell as she should. I glared at her, trying to push the desk off me, "You _bitch!_"

She scoffed, "At least I'm not so fat that I break desks." The room laughed again and I tried to lift myself up but fell back down, the pain throbbing in my leg too much to handle. I turned to look for Naruto and I pouted, hoping my teary eyes were enough to convince him I need help. He rolled his eyes toward Sai who was glancing at Sasuke. I mouthed, starting to cry again, "Please." I've never been so embarrassed in my life. My face probably matches my hair. I felt a tug at my arm and then a pull upwards, until I was up on my well foot. Sasuke put my arm around his shoulders, carrying part of my weight. He seethed, "It's pretty damn _low_…to laugh at that." Sasuke glared at Freckles, "But it's prerevolutionary to plan that out."

He sighed readjusting me so he could walk out the door. I winced, limping on my good foot, "Hey—um, thanks."

Once in the hallway, away from all the crazy beeotches, he replied emotionlessly, "You're still a freak."

* * *

The nurse's name was Shizune. I guess she was nice. Could've paid more attention to me and less to Bastard over there. I rolled my eyes, holding the ice pack on my shin, "Excuse me, Shizune-san; I think my leg is broken. Can you fix it and stop ogling at Sasuke?"

The woman blushed a bright red and pulled at her sleeves. They were already way too long. Such an idiot. She recomposed herself, "Okay, um, may I ask what happened, Ms. Haruno?"

I bit my tongue, searching for words besides profanity. Eventually, I sighed, "I sat in a broken desk."

"And why did you do that? That's mighty silly if you ask me."

I really just wanted to yell at that woman. ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO DO HER JOB! I have a broken leg here and she is calling me an idiot! Oh, my god she is so stupid I want to rip her from the inside out and feed her to my dog Kitty. I let out a breath, which relaxed me, and answered her question, "A girl told me to and I really didn't want to sit _way_ in the back. I forget my contacts a lot."

She clapped, "Are you wearing contacts now? They are such a pretty green!"

I laughed, "No, these are my natural eye color. But, thanks!"

This nurse isn't half-bad after all. She's just so great at giving me compliments; I can forget her past idiocy!

After a while of us talking, she patched up my leg with two or three long rolls of bandages, told me not to ever get them wet, and that I should go to the doctor after school, since this was just temporary and makeshift. She went inside of her drawer to pull out her hall passes, "Okay, what class are you going to Uchiha-san?"

He opened his eyes (he started sleeping against the wall about fifteen minutes ago)and stared blankly at Shizune. In a few seconds he muttered, "Trig. Sarutobi Kurenai."

She scribbled that on the yellow pass and handed the paper to him, while asking me the same question. I scrambled through my brain for a while, trying to remember my class. "Um…Trig, I think. The lady's name is like Karen I or something."

Sasuke and her chuckled, "Kurenai? And here I thought her name was obvious to pronounce." The dark haired nurse handed me my own pass, and continued, "Did you leave your backpack in homeroom?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm new; I didn't get my locker number or anything yet. My teacher wasn't there when I um…sat in the wrong desk." My face darkened a couple shades as I mumbled the latter of my sentence. It felt terrible covering up for such a bitch. I didn't know why, but I felt a sudden need to be afraid of her. I couldn't believe it—I was being bullied. Me. Sakura Haruno. I'm being bullied! Like, what the fuck!

Shizune looked up on the computer my other information so I could finally get to class, and told Sasuke to walk with me down the halls. He had muttered something incomprehensible while I fought the urge to call him a freak.

Balancing on my crutches, I nodded to the nurse, "Okay. I think I'm good. Thanks!"

* * *

"24….36….14….NO!! I said fourteen not thirteen dumbass!" I fumed at the guy. What's his freaking problem! Is he going to make me whack him with my crutches! Why can't he open a stupid locker! I don't care if it's not his. He's supposed to be helping me out—not being a dummy freak-a-zoid from planet moron.

He glared at me, using his last ounce of patience to keep it together, "Are you sure this is the right locker?"

I glared, narrowing my eyes, "'Are you sure' what do you mean am I sure! Like hell, I'm sure! You're fucking messing up the fucking combination! 24, 36, 14 is it that hard! I thought you supposed to be a _genius_!"

The ebony eyes seemed to flash red as he punched the locker in fury, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, freak!"

"A not-smart-person, that's who! NOW OPEN MY—oh…we're supposed to be at number 268_5_ not _4_!" I laughed, "My bad!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he stared angrily at me, while I smiled innocently at him. When I grew tired of his death-glare, I shrugged, "Sorry. If it makes it up to you; I don't think you're a not-smart-person anymore."

He rolled his eyes, already working the lock on the locker to the right. Under his breath, I could hear, "Whatever."

* * *

**Okay, from now on out, it'll be in 'You' 'He' 'She' 'They' form. No more 'I'. Just thought I'd warn you. LOL. Okay, on to the rest of the story. **

* * *

"Haruno Sakura …hm. New student—interesting." The teacher hummed to herself, spinning her Smart Board pen at a lethal speed between her fingers. Glancing at the clock, she said louder, "Attention, class has officially started. Please say here, present, or alive—" The class laughed lightly at their teacher's joke. When the laughter died down, she started roll, "Aburame Shino…

"I believe I'm breathing, Kurenai-sensei."

She giggled, "…um, Aoi Momoki—"

"Here!"

After a few more names and 'here's the woman reached Haruno Sakura. Quickly, Kurenai reached the third time saying the new name without any response. The dark, wavy haired woman finally looked up from her attendance roll, and tapped the edge of her 'Sarah Palin' glasses, scanning the room for the student, just in case she was raising her hand. Rhythmically tapping her manicured red nails against her desk, she sucked her teeth, "Okay, she must be abs—"

The door slammed open and a pink haired girl limped into the classroom, both of her crutches cradled in one hand. "I'm here—I'm here! Present! I-Imasu! Hai, Imasu! Don't mark me absent!"

Kurenai stared blankly at the girl for a second before smiling brightly, "Welcome to first period Honors Trigonometry. I'm assuming your Haruno Sakura?"

She nodded quickly, "Uh, yeah. And Sasuke. He's got my books." She pointed toward the extremely handsome sophomore entering the doorway, both arms full of books and a pass in his mouth. "I was at the nurse because of my leg. I…um…fell down the stairs outside." The lie flew liquidly off her glossed lips. As if she really wanted anyone she didn't know to know about her being bullied into sitting in a broken desk.

The math teacher marked both of the students present and smiled, "You can sit next to Reni. Sasuke, get to your seat. You've wasted enough time already. We'll be going over section eight of chapter nine today, but for now take out your homework from last week."

The two nodded and strolled (well, in Sakura's case limped) to their designated seats as Kurenai officially went into Teacher Mode and started scribbling out the answers from Friday's homework on the Smart Board. When the rosette reached her seat, which she thoroughly checked for loose bolts, earning a few raised eyebrows, she placed her crutches on the floor besides her, happily taking out her Trig notebook.

Once she was situated, she smiled at her neighbor, a girl that she assumed was Reni. She was tan, having the same skin tone as Kiba if not darker, had medium brown, short, pixie cut hair, and olive colored eyes. Sakura labeled her as a tomboy as soon as she realized the beanie the girl wore, her multiple scratches and scars on her arms and legs, the many piercings she had, and just her general aura. Still, she wanted to make friends, and she was once best friends with one of the most boyish girls, so she could make it work.

Smiling even wider, she chirped, "Hi, I'm Sakura!"

The girl turned to her and smiled sarcastically, "Hi, I'm somebody who could care less about who the fuck you are!"

_Ouch…._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, end of Chappie 3. Tell me what you think in a review, PLEASE!! **

**Thanks,**

**~NaruBaby!**


End file.
